


Dissentions

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, StarCraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Space, Apocalypse, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Domestic, Genderswap, M/M, Pirates, Sirens, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were lost," the demon tells him, the green-eyed monster everyone had warned him about when he was a child. Roxas flinches when the monster extends a hand toward him, huddling closer into his corner. He squeezes his eyes closed, only cracking them when the creature makes a wounded noise in the back of its throat. "You don't remember me, do you?" it whispers, voice crackled and ruined.</p><p>10 Alternate Universes of the Axel/Roxas variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU Meme.
> 
> Give me a character or pairing and I will write snippets of ten different alternate universes for it. One line, ten lines, a ficlet if you're lucky.
> 
> 01\. Domestic/Slice-of-Life  
> 02\. Cyberpunk  
> 03\. Gods and Demons and Angels, oh my!  
> 04\. Pirates  
> 05\. …In SPACE!!  
> 06\. Born Another Gender  
> 07\. Schoolfic  
> 08\. Apocalypse  
> 09\. Urban Fantasy  
> 10\. Crossover

  
**01\. Domestic/Slice-of-Life** (excerpt from Lovers Grimm sequel, because I am lazy.)  
"Should we expect you home then?" he asks, stuffing four big peaches into a bag. He shifts the phone to his left ear when Axel arrives, grinning as he accepts a sloppy kiss to the cheek.  
  
"Fuck yeah, man. I'll be home way before you guys."  
  
Something starts ticking in the background and Reno sucks in a quick breath of air- an inhalation of panic that he lets out in a vehement curse. Elena starts yelling something, panicked and unlike herself. "Shit shit shit shit- Rox, man, is Axel around? I need to figure out how to disarm a bomb in like... three minutes."  
  
Roxas sighs. Wonders when this became a daily occurrence. "Axel-" he calls quietly, waving the redhead away from the cucumbers and back towards him and the peaches. He holds the phone out, face up. "Bomb. Reno. Three minutes."  
  
Axel grins and tosses Roxas the head of lettuce he'd been tossing between his hands. "I'll have it done in half that."  
  
Roxas smiles and points to the clock over a flower display. "Time's ticking."  
  
  
**02\. Cyberpunk**  
The thing about Roxy is—well, this isn't really about Roxy at all. Except for how it kind of is. The thing about _them_ , about Axel and how he's kind of ridiculous and a little bit blind and definitely a lot a bit stupid—how there are late night cams, her voice in that little chip in his head, asking him stupid questions about coding and the difference between the verses and how she thinks that if she keeps pressing she might even be able to break through. How he listens to her prattle about anything and everything with exhaustion saturating every molecule of his body, but how none of it matters because it's her voice, low and too alert for what time it is in his ear. And despite that, despite how she smiles at him when she takes a break, pulls herself back to _this_ verse and _him_ , it still takes him an embarrassingly long time to figure out that he's in love with her.  
  
Roxy is like something impossible. Beyond the endless facts that make up her existence- that she likes munching on protein bars but hates taking swigs of NRG+ drinks, how she prefers nearly archaic modes of transport such as skateboarding (no, not hoverboarding or airboarding, but _skateboarding_ , like they're back in the dark ages) and listens to music from the early twentieth century despite the fact that even when she hacks through and messes with all the right sound waves, it still sounds scratchy. How she bites her nails when she's really caught up in something, and how sometimes she speaks in dead languages just because she knows it drives Axel crazy. The fact is that beyond all the little things that make up her own personal coding, she's kind of a genius.  
  
And not just the type of scary intelligence that comes with being a bioengineered, neurological weapon- but an actual genius. The kind that doesn't just come out of test tubes with all the other members of her race- not even like something went wrong when they were adding snippets of coding and DNA to her inner core, but the kind that only happens when one of her kind actually wakes up and realizes that there are things to be doing besides slaughtering and slotting viral bombs into the most expensive trade stock.

  
**03\. Gods and Demons and Angels, oh my!**  
"You were lost," the demon tells him, the green-eyed monster everyone had warned him about when he was a child. Roxas flinches when the monster extends a hand toward him, huddling closer into his corner. He squeezes his eyes closed, only cracking them when the creature makes a wounded noise in the back of its throat. "You don't remember me, do you?" it whispers, voice crackled and ruined.  
  
Roxas stares at ink black liquid pooling in the demon's eyes and shakes his head. The demon scoffs.  
  
"Predictable," it hisses, turning its back to Roxas. Another exhalation, a noise of frustration, and the plaster of the wall is crumbling beneath the creatures fist.  
  
"I bet they didn't even tell you what you are, did they?" it says, back still turned to Roxas. Though the monster cannot see him, he shakes his head again. He misses his mother, his friends—wonders if this creature had torn through them as easily as he'd torn through that police man, like paper. The creature turns back towards him, lips going thin with displeasure when Roxas flinches again. The look on its face isn't malice though—it's sorrow.  
  
"You're an angel, Roxas. Your wings are gold and your halo's 'bout as crooked as they come."  
  
It pauses, chewing on it's lip before finally meeting his eyes, so much sorrow in his own that Roxas may drown in it. "You were my best friend," it whispers. "Can't you try to remember?"  
  
**04\. Pirates**  
There are rumors of them—legends really, spread throughout the world from those they'd been kind enough to spare. They said that they were princely despite living in squalor—that their ship was the size of a hundred castles but smaller than the sparsest of hovels. They said that they killed indiscriminately, blue eyes flashing and the edge of a smile flecked in blood—that they took no prisoners and let the sea have the corpses. They also said that they were kind, that they spared children and only targeted the choicest of villains. That they were the scourge of the red seas—that the sea ran red to sate their bloodlust.  
  
Namine smiles as she tells the latest tale. She wonders if the boys will appreciate this one.  
  
**05\. …In SPACE!!**  
"Move over, Axel," Roxas hisses, his bangs singed enough that they're still smoking. Axel rolls his eyes.  
  
"I know how to pilot my own ship, Rox," he grits out, fighting to keep the wheel from spinning out of control. Roxas makes a noise of frustration, something like an irate cat, and wrenches the wheel from his hands. He locks his left forearm against it, keeping it in place as he fiddles with the gears and levers on the control strip. The strip spits sparks at him and he grimaces, kicking one foot up onto the wheel and holding it there, using his now free hand to input some code.  
  
"No, you're an idiot, that's what you are. The repulsors are all fucked up, our terminal velocity is shot to all hell and back, and we're drifting into the gravitational pull of a fucking blue giant. No, Axel, it's not okay. She's an antique! You need to treat her with more respect."  
  
Axel gapes at him, gesturing to the _foot_ that Roxas is steering with, the mud starting to coat the pristine wheel. Roxas shoots him a scathing look.  
  
"Just shut up and let me drive. Wake the crew and tell them to get the solar sails unfurled."

  
**06\. Born Another Gender** (spoilers for 358/2)  
Roxas stares at Xion, horrified. His dark curls are absent, baby cheeks narrowed into something more similar to her own faintly angular heart-shaped face. Xion's hair is brown now, faintly curly and licking at his chin. When he speaks, its no longer that familiar tenor, but a soft soprano. Now that Roxas is looking, there are other differences as well. The coat, while giving the appearance of androgyny cannot hide the faint curves, the shorter stature. To be honest, the only thing that's the same are his eyes—blue as they've always been, blue like Roxas' only.  
  
Those eyes that they share are sad, and Xion gets to his feet, stepping off the Clock Tower like it's nothing—letting the air itself cushion his steps, a bridge of darkness and air. He looks at her across the chasm and smiles. "This puppet will have to play his part." he whispers, darkness curling around him. "Roxas... This is her. It's Sora."  
  
**07\. Schoolfic**  
"It's boring, Rox."  
  
Roxas glares at him. "It can be boring as all hell, Axel, but you're still gonna have to fucking do it. Your finals aren't going to pass themselves." Axel flicks a pencil at him, rolling his eyes.  
  
"But baby, wouldn't you rather be studying anatomy?" he asks, batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. Roxas glares and flings the pencil right back at him.  
  
**08\. Apocalypse**  
Axel blinks and Roxas starts to shake in his arms.There is a pounding on the door, dozens and dozens of mindless monsters just waiting to take a bite out of them. Roxas shakes in his arms, and Axel presses a kiss to the side of his temple, mindful of snapping teeth.  
  
Roxas shakes, skin going gray, teeth already starting to seek flesh, even if Roxas is still breathing shaky 'I-love-yous' into the air between breaths.  
  
The world unravels around them and Roxas becomes a monster in his arms.  
  
"This isn't how our story was supposed to go," he whispers mournfully, placing the muzzle of his gun against the very same spot his lips had just touched.

  
**09\. Urban Fantasy** Siren AU  
When Roxas was six, there was just one story about the humans.  
  
It wasn't a very good story.  
  
A pup he may have been, but it made his mouth water and his teeth ache with the need to rend flesh and splinter bone just the same.  
  
It would be years before he would be allowed to even venture to the surface. Years before he would be permitted to drown and devour his first human.  
  
He grinned at his mother, all teeth, and told her that he couldn't wait.  
  
**10\. Crossover/Fusion** (Fusion with [Starcraft](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXzxa6NyiTA&feature=fvwrel))  
"This is Kerrigan, we've neutralized the Protoss but there's a wave of Zerg advancing on this position. We need immediate evac." It's too quiet. There's dust in his mouth and foul blood splashed onto his hands. The grip he has on his gun tightens and Roxas hisses at the static on the other side of the comm. Axel—where the fuck is Axel? There's a rumbling behind him and when he spins, the hydras already in motion. Easy enough for him to take down, but where there's one... "Uh, boys, how 'bout that evac?"  
  
More silence. The ground rumbles beneath him and it's with trembling fingers that he pulls out his goggles.  
  
Hundreds. Maybe thousands. And his gun's empty.  
  
He lets it fall.  
  
Closes his eyes.  
  
_Lets meet again, in the next life._  
  
.  
  
The footage is grainy, but Axel would recognize Roxas anywhere—even with the skeletal wings unfurled from his shoulderblades. Recognizable despite the yellow eyes and insectoid stalks replacing what used to be blond curls. Roxas glances at the camera and smiles, mottled green skin dimpling. The footage melts into static.  
  
King of Blades, indeed.  
  
.  
  
The Xel'naga artifact works. It works, it works, and here is Roxas—human as can be save for that awful hair of his. Blue eyes blink up at him, and when Axel turns, it's to put a bullet between Saix's eyes. X marks the spot.  
  
Roxas stares at him, groggy as Axel carefully picks him up—carries him across the battlefield.  
  
"It'll be okay, Roxas."  
  
.  
  
"The boy you remember is dead, Raynor," Roxas tells him. The suit clings to his frame like a second skin, just how he remembered. Axel's eyes are wide and horrified as he pounds on the force field separating them, and Roxas really does wish there was another day. Wishes to spare him this tragedy, but its necessary. Axel can't help him with his revenge. He doesn't expect him to.  
  
.  
  
"I am the swarm."  
  
Roxas grins.  
  
"Vengeance shall be mine."


End file.
